This invention relates in general to bookkeeping apparatus and deals more particularly with an improved posting board assembly of the type wherein the drafting of a check, receipt, or similar form causes the information entered on the form to be simultaneously recorded in proper position on an associated underlying record sheet such as a journal sheet and, where desired, also simultaneously posted to a number of various ledger cards such as subsidiary accounts receivable, accounts payable, individual payroll record cards, general ledger cards, distribution cards, such as job cost cards, and the like.
Early posting boards were usually relatively large, rigid panel structures with one or more rows of fixed pegs or mounting posts for holding forms in registration, and were cumbersome to use and store. Difficulties were encountered in producing uniform record sheets with punched holes accurately spaced to receive the spaced apart rows of fixed pegs so that each record sheet would be held in a predetermined position and lie flat regardless of minor punching inaccuracies. The tendency for paper to expand and contract with changes in temperature and humidity further compound this problem.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,640 for BOOKKEEPING APPARATUS, issued Mar. 3, 1970, there is illustrated and described an arrangement for mounting a pegrail between two rigid pieces of material with the pegs or posts thereof protruding through holes in one of the pieces, the holes being somewhat larger than the cross-sectional dimensions of the pegs so that the pegs may move in unison within narrow limits to accommodate minor variations in the spacing between columns of punch holes in a journal or record sheet. While such posting board apparatus adequately compensates for variations in record sheets, the arrangement for supporting the movable pegrail makes the apparatus relatively costly to produce. In a bookkeeping system where a relatively large number of separate posting boards are maintained, as in keeping payment records for a relatively large number of bank accounts or several different companies, the initial investment required to establish the system may be quite substantial. Further, the arrangement for mounting the pegrails is not readily adaptable to folding posting boards. Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved compact, lightweight posting board assembly which may be of a foldable type and which, if desired, may be flexible. It is a further aim of the invention to provide an improved posting board assembly which compensates for variations in the physical dimensions of record sheets, may be utilized to hold a variety of ledger cards or other forms in accurate registration with a larger number of different record sheet surfaces for efficient utilization of available record sheet entry space and without tendency to slip out of registration before any entry is completed, and which may be manufactured and marketed at relatively low cost.